


The Time I Became A Unicorn

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a joke





	The Time I Became A Unicorn

Once upon a time I was a rat11!!!11 but tenhn I ebecame a unicon!!1! lol isnt dat so cooll!!111 anyways then I wnet to heaven after I got run over by a car!!1!11!1  
God was so ssaaddd he MADE ME A UNUICORNNNNNN!!!!11!!1!!1!!  
But LIFE As A uNicorn Wasn’t All It SEeemSSSSSS!!!!!!  
I WAS DeppREsesed AN TRAumatised ANdd Bu;llyED BeCUZ I Had ONE BLUE ORB and ANOTHER Red EYYEYE@Q@!!!!!11  
BUt Thenn I ACCEpted My eYES And Every ONE lOved MEHH  
The MENN WERE all OVER meh  
I was in a love octagon and i couldn’t choose which man to date  
but then the men realised how disgusting i was and left me  
I was so sad i cried ;-;  
life was roughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
so i got ran over again and god didn’t save me again  
The End!!2121!!


End file.
